I Have A Cousin?
by arizona sno
Summary: what if robin had a cousin he never knew about, shows up at one of the team's mission. what will they do with her, and how will they react? oc story
1. Chapter 1

**everything belongs to DC except for Kylie/Fire-Dye**

* * *

><p>The fire swallowed the building leaving nothing, but flames in its place. She stepped out of the building, the fire not bothering her at all as its flames wisped against her skin.<p>

"Mission complete. All evidence are gone, Cheshire."

Her ear-piece crackled to life as Cheshire responded back, "Good job, Fire-Dye, now come back straight away."

She was half way back to her cycle when a cold blast of water knocked her to the ground. She let out a fierce growl, and her hair burst into orange-red flames. She threw a couple of fireballs to keep them back as she edged closer to them. "Hot babe." she heard one of them whispered.

"We ask you to stand down," commanded the dark skin guy with glowing blue tattoos.

"Make me!" Fire-Dye yelled back creating another fireball in each hand.

Two arrows came spiraling towards her, but they burned to ashes before they even hit her. Soon, a few bird-a-rangs ended up on the ground just like the arrows before. Fire-Dye started to move in even closer, but a powerful, long stream of water hit her before she could take another step forward.

"Did you get her?" asked Kid Flash as he edged closer to the cooled off girl. He jumped back in surprise as her hair caught on fire.

"KF! Run around her in circles! Now!" yelled Robin as Fire-Dye began to get up.

She gasped in surprised as the oxygen around started to disappear. Her hands went up automatically as few and few oxygen was left for her to breath, and soon face planted to the ground unconscious. "I think you've got her. She wasn't too aster and it wasn't too much of a disaster," said Robin walking over to KF as M'gann flew over with the bioship.


	2. Chapter 2

**once again everything belongs to DC except for Kylie/Fire-Dye**

* * *

><p>There's something familiar about that Fire-Dye girl. I feel like I know her from somewhere. She just sounds so familiar, but from where exactly?<p>

"Robin!" Miss Martian exclaimed, "Batman's looking for you." I followed Miss M over to the mission area seeing Batman and the rest of the team already there.

"Nice of you to join us," said Batman glancing over at his protégé as he came over to the group. "We must find out who she is working for, and why she attacked the building," commented Kaldur getting back on track. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

A thump came from the living room area, making almost everyone jump up in surprise. Batman was the first to leave, and everyone followed after.

Standing there in the kitchen, munching on food was Fire-Dye with her mask off. Her blue-gray eyes widen in surprise when a deep growl startled her. "That was _my _brownie!" complained KF. She seemed so relaxed, even with the Batglare aimed at her.

"Who are you?" asked Kid Flash his curiosity getting the best of him. "Kylie. Kylie Grayson," she replied taking another bite from the chocolate brownie before realizing what she just did. "I.. I... mean...Ugh! Forget this secret identity crap!" Robin's mouth dropped open, but he quickly closed it before anyone notice. "Totally not aster," muttered Robin.

Batman started to walk towards the zeta beam. "Where are you going?" asked Robin. "Robin, Aqualad, you two take charge. If you need anything ask Canary. I need to go check something," growled Batman as he entered the zeta beam.

After Bats left everyone's attention turned to Kylie. "So, umm... Kylie... How old are you?" asked Robin nervously.

"Eleven. Turning twelve next month," she smiled as she said this.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this villain business?" asked Artemis.

"You can never be too young to be a vill...err supes." Replied Kylie as she walked over to the couch picking up the remote and turning on the T.V. "I don't suppose you have any more brownies do you?" asked Kylie licking off the remains of the brownie from her finger. "No," came a reply. She shrugged and slouched back into the couch flipping through each channel.

"How can you be this calm!" Superboy suddenly explodded.

"I had a bad childhood growing up," she shrugged.

"Childhood? What childhood? You're only eleven!" Artemis pointed out.

"You learn to live by yourself after you've set the house on fire killing your own parents, and becoming a freaking fire torch!" she screamed back with hot tears slowly dripping down her face. An apologetic hand was on her shoulder as Artemis gave a small sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**ignore crappiness of story, i just cant write anything long either. btw everything belongs to DC except for Kylie/Fire-Dye**

* * *

><p>"Canary said that Bats told her that, Fire-Dye is gonna stay her with us 'til Bats figures out what to do with her," said Rob as he walked over to where his teammates were. Fire-Dye was passed out on the couch, her feet on Wally's lap and team sat down where ever they could.<p>

"Is she joining the team?" asked M'gann. Robin just shrugged sitting down next to Wally's feet. "Bat's never said she couldn't," replied Rob tired as hell. M'gann got up from Conner's lap pulling him up with her. "We're going off to bed. Good night, guys." yawned M'gann as she started to walk away from the couch. Everyone murmured their good nights back to the couple.

A small sneeze from Kylie caught everyone's attention. Aqualad got up and came back with a blanket handing it over to Wally who covered Kylie with it. Slowly one by one, everyone went off to bed except Robin who was left with Kylie, but he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud bang soon awoken Robin, who's eyes widen in surprised at the small fire coming from the kitchen. He quickly made his way over to the fire helping the girl to end the fire.<p>

"How did this happen?" exclaimed the boy wonder. "'Cause, if this has anything to do with cooking, you're not allowed to cook." A small giggle erupted from Kylie. "Sorry. I got hungry and... yeah."

After Robin helped Kylie find something that wasn't burnt to eat, they sat back down on the couch, mindlessly watching watch ever was on at this time. "You wouldn't happen to know who the Flying Graysons were, would you?" asked Robin breaking the awkward silence.

"It just so happens that I do, boy wonder," replied Kylie as she pulled the blankets closer around her. "Why?"

"'Cause, your last name is _Grayson_ and they're called the Flying _Graysons_," said Robin picking up the remote and changing the channel.

"Well, they're my cousins too you know. Didn't know they were 'til my mom started crying that her brother- my uncle -was dead." she shrugged as Rob was trying not to relive that day. "You won't tell anyone, right?" whispered Kylie.

Rob gave her a reassuring smile, "Your secret's safe with me, but Bats will probably find out since he is the world's greatest detective. But he will never tell anyone."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bruce! She's my cousin!" replied Dick as he paced around his room, his phone in one hand.<p>

"Just... Just don't tell her who you are okay," Bruce sighed as he finished the call.


	4. Chapter 4

"She should've been here by now!" exclaimed Cheshire. The now pissed off assassin made her way back to the building her apprentice was sent to burn down, only to find nothing. Foot prints shown that here were others here- they probably had taken Fire with them. A wet patch of land, arrows, and bird-a-rangs confirmed her suspicions. "Artemis," growled Cheshire a she stormed off to find her now missing apprentice.

* * *

><p>Her oversize t-shirt came past her waist as Kylie stretched it out with that,<em> are you kidding me look. <em>With pants thrown at her, barely missing her head, popped out Artemis from her closet. "I think those pants should fit you. Try them on and tell me if they're too big or not," Smirked Artemis as she watched Kylie in her oversize t-shirt, walked out the door to the bathroom to change. Only to have Kylie come back screaming a few seconds later.

"On second thoughts, I'll just change here." Gasped Kylie quickly putting on her borrowed jeans. Artemis sat there on her bed wondering what the little fire torch did.

As Kylie followed Artemis out to the kitchen area, she could hear Wally asking for her. "What did she do?" asked the interested Boy Wonder.

"Well, maybe you should lock the bathroom door," replied Kylie as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Well, maybe you should knock first!" Wally snapped back taking a bite out of hisbrownies that M'gann had freshly baked for him. "And these are _my _brownies."

_Recognize Batman, zero-two_

Heads turned as the Dark Knight entered the mountain. "I need to talk to Kylie. In private." The last sentence aimed mostly towards Robin. Kylie stood up and followed slowly behind, unsure of what the big Bats want with her.

"I'm not spilling anything," snapped Kylie as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I know enough about you that you don't have to spill," responded Batman in a gruff voice. Kylie crossed her arms, her eyes danced with fire. "I know that at times you can't control you powers," continued the Dark Knight as Kylie was trying to get her body temperature to cool down.

"What are you trying to say," breathed Kylie, her body soon to be exploding into flames.

"I'm saying you can stay. Joining team- well, we're still deciding on that." A huge smile spread across Kylie's face. The happy Kylie jumped up, hugged Batman and ran off to join the rest of the team.

"That girl is on fire," muttered Batman holding his burned shoulder, where the girl had hugged him.


End file.
